The invention relates to optics for optical systems such as cameras including infrared cameras and in particular to a system and method for producing the aperture component of such an optical system.
The increasing availability of high performance, low cost uncooled infrared imaging devices, such as bolometer focal plane arrays, is enabling the design and production of mass produced, consumer oriented IR cameras. Such imaging sensors have long been expensive and difficult to produce, thus limiting the employment of high performance, long wave imaging to high value instruments, such as aerospace, military, or large scale commercial applications. Mass produced IR cameras have different design requirements to achieve lower costs.